100 Drabbles
by CityGirl419
Summary: This is gonna be a collection of drabbles, random couples  Whatever suggestions I get  I will update weekly. XD T just to be safe.
1. Rainy Day

**A/N Alright so I'm doing another drabble story. This time, however it will NOT be updated every day. I am just too busy for that. I will try to update every week, though. Again, these will all be written using a prompt. My goal is to get 100 of them. This prompt is "Love is not a toy. Let go of me now!" And is written for Hogwarts Online Homework. (It's a good forum, check it out!) Dedicated to Cakey Potter who wanted this pairing and Thanks to my lovely beta. And Best friend. Heather. XD**

I don't like walking alone; hate it, really. Yet here I was, walking down the street with an umbrella in hand. It was pouring outside. I loved the rain, but not when I had to be outside in it. I decided to try and do things the muggle way this week, even if that meant walking to work in the rain, since I didn't have a car. I missed my family and my old life; the life before I found out I was a witch. The days when I was a muggle myself.

It wasn't a far walk, just down to the Leaky Cauldron. I lived in a flat in downtown London, alone, no boyfriend, just Ron and Harry as my best friends. Oh, and Ginny of course but I didn't really count her. I mean, after all she was married to one of my best friends, so wouldn't that make us almost related? Either way, I have no one to call my significant other. I had always thought that I was going to end up with Ron. Yet, here we were, fifteen years after the war. Ron engaged to Luna instead of to me. Not that I mind Luna. She is a good friend, but never one I would have pegged for Ron. So, here I was, walking down the street, alone. Or so I thought.

"Hermione? Is that you?" I heard a voice call to me from behind. Unsure of who the voice belonged to I snapped my head around in a fast movement. Surprised at who I saw, my face broke out into a huge smile.

"Charlie! Long time no see! How are you? Why are you walking? What have you been up to?"

"Relax Hermione! Take a deep breath," he joked with me before continuing, "To answer all of your questions: it has been long, I'm going great, I'm walking because I didn't feel like apparating for some reason, and wanted to go to Diagon Alley. Oh and nothing much. Just working with dragons like usual. I'm on vacation right now." I smiled at him as he finished answering every single question I asked him.

"Want to walk with me? I'm heading there too. I have to go to work," I responded.

"Oh? Where do you work?" he wondered aloud.

"The bookstore," I answered.

"Oh course," his smile widened as he said this. Making my insides melt at the sight of it. I had always thought Charlie was the best looking Weasley. Just something about him made him so attractive; maybe it was his mysterious ways. We stood in the street for a while, just staring at each other. He was quite a bit taller than me, but not so much of a difference as to not be able to look into his eyes.

"You know. I've always thought you were beautiful in your own way," he told me, no smile on his face as he did so. It was almost as if he was completely serious.

"Funny. Very Humorous. You are a very funny man," I retorted in a disgusted voice.

"I'm being one hundred percent truthful, Hermione," he told me. "I've always loved you since I first saw you. That smile that said, 'I don't care what people think of me.' The way you fight for what is right. I could go on all day," he whispered as he reached out to grab me.

"Love is not a toy! Let go of me now!" I shouted at him, unsure if I should believe what he was saying or not. My defenses kicking in I started to back away.

"Hermione, please listen to me. I am being serious. I really like you, Hermione. I can't think of anyone but you and the fact that you're here walking on the same day I had the urge to walk. It is not a coincidence. I never said anything before because you were always with Ron. I figured you would end up with him, and I didn't want to hurt my little brother's feelings," he started rambling. Which I had always thought was incredibly cute. To stop it, however, I decided to show him how I felt and reached up to kiss him. Ever so softly, I placed a peck on his lips and laughed when I felt him smile into the kiss.

Together, we walked the rest of the way to Diagon Alley. Hand in hand the entire way.

**A/N Please Review! And message me telling me what pairing, or characters you want and I will try to accommodate!**


	2. Shy

**A/N Alright so here's the next one! =] A little later than I wished but my muse decided to take a random break on me and not come back... Grr. Haha Well here it is. Prompt was 'Beautiful inside and out' the pairing was Hermione and Krum courtesy of Rita Arabella Black! =] Hope ya like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

People stared at him regulary. He was used always being the topic of discussion wherever he went; heads always turned in his direction to get a better look. Pens were always pointing at him with the same question. _'Can you sign my …' _Always something different, but yet the same. It gets tiring after a while. Boring. Unproductive.

No one knew the real side of him; the nonathletic, sensitive, introverted person. He was really the one who loved to read and write. No one knows he bits his lip when he gets nervous which is during almost every game. No one knows. He's a hidden person, well only half of him. People know one side. The fame side. The side where he is popular.

That's why he likes her so much. She doesn't care that he's a famous seeker. She just goes about her business as if he isn't there. When people crowd around him, she just sits in her seat, across the room, in the boring library. It was as if no one was in the room except her and the books. In her mind, there were no screaming fans, or even Krum; it was just Hermione.

That's when he finally decided to go over and talk to her. It took him a long time to get the courage to. It took him even longer to think of what he would say when he finally got her talking. He had never seen her talk to anyone except Potter and that red head that follows him around. It was worth a try though.

"Hello," Krum spoke simply, in fear that his natural nervousness would show if he said too much. Hermione's head snapped up from the book she was reading when she heard his voice from behind her. That Bulgarian accent was noticeable from a mile away.

"Uhm...hey," she whispered as an answer, but turned it out as more of a question.

"I vas vundering something," I murured. She raised her eyebrows in response. "Vill you go to the ball with me?"

She looked shocked. Which she kind of was. Why, out of everyone at this school, would he ask her? "Why me? There's a lot prettier girls than me that would just love to go with you," she told him as she looked down at her feet.

"You are beautiful, inside and out," he smiled at her with a crooked smile that she loved and actually returned one herself.

"I'd love to go to the Ball with you, Viktor." While she spoke to him, the large smile was still intact on her face. His smile got bigger as he reached for her hand, and together walked up to Gryffindor tower, where he gave he a shy kiss on the cheek before returning to his own chambers.


	3. Meant to be

**A/N This was written for Hogwarts Online, prompt of the day. The prompt was"The question is, will you be there for me?" Hope you like it! (: Draco is probably a tad OOC just to let you know. As is Hermione. But then again. It's AU because they don't end up with each other. (Sadly) So whatever. Ha. Hope yall like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Draco and Hermione wandered aimlessly out of the castle doors at midnight. They had been together for a week now, but still, no one knew they were dating. Not Harry, nor Ron, not even Blaise. No one. So here they were walking hand in hand, blissfully outside with the darkness of night surrounding them.

"I really like you Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear, causing a small giggle to erupt from her lips. She loved being with Draco, as funny as that sounded, even to herself. He made her laugh, and told her she was beautiful, even when she looked her worst. They were both there for each other, and she loved having that. Having someone to call her own. Even though she was one hundred percent sure of the answer to the question she was about to ask. She did like to tease him.

"The question is, will you be there for me?" She turned her head so that he couldn't see the small smile on her face.

What she wasn't prepared for, was him to take the question seriously. "I will be there for you the rest of my life. I'll only be a call away should you ever need me, and to prove this to you. We're gonna tell people about us tomorrow."

"Dray, are you sure? We are a Slytherin and Gryffindor couple, not to mention the fact I helped defeat Voldemort, and you helped him. I know you're one hundred percent good, but not everyone else does," she confessed to him. It amazed her how much she could just talk about what she was feeling when she was with him. Like her invisible protective shield trusted him. Not even bothering to keep him out of her life. That had to mean something, didn't it?

"I know, Hun, but we really like each other. So why shouldn't we tell people about us. You're not ashamed of me are you? Because, I know I made mistakes in the past, but I'm done now. I have you," he told her honestly.

"Forever and always," Hermione answered immediately. Which only made Draco smile even more than he already was. "Draco... I... well... I..." she began to say before her brain told her to stop.

"I love you too," he finished for her. "I have loved you since I first saw you back in first year, but with everything that was happening, and the fact of who my family was. I never said anything."

"I wish you would have, it would have made things a lot simpler," she joked with him.

"All that matters, is that we're together now," he told her sincerely.

Hermione face broke out into a huge grin as she leaned into him, and gently pressed her lips to his. He deepened the kiss, and there they sat. Out by the lake, at midnight.

**A/N please read and review! (:**


	4. Acceptance

**A/N Okie Dokie. Here is another one. No pairing for this one, just Hermione. (: Hope you enjoy. The prompt this time was "Forgotten" Again, written for HO homework. (:**

Tears staining her cheeks as she came to the horrible realization that she was unwanted. Forgotten in a world that she was sadly apart of. Her entire life she had thought she was different than the rest of the people at her school. She just didn't know how, yet. So there she sat, in the room full of people with loud voices and bad attitudes. Back in the corner of the room with a book in hand of course. She never went anywhere without a book, especially school.

As the bell rang, Hermione sighed before getting up and walking out the door. For an eleven year old, she acted older than her real age and she just turned eleven today. She walked slowly, ignoring the laughing and pointing as she made her way to her mom's car parked outside in the pickup lane at her school. She threw her backpack in the backseat and hoped in the front.

"Hey, Mum," Hermione greeted her mother with a smile

"Hello darling," Her mum answered her. "You father and I have something to tell you when you get home."

"Good or bad?" Hermine asked.

"Depends on how you want to look at it, but I think you'll like it," Hermione's mom explained to her. The rest of the short drive back home was silent. Hermione had opened her book, and finished it before she got out of the car. She sauntered into her house, a bit afraid of what her parents had to tell her, but excited none the less. Hermione walked into the den, where her father was and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good afternoon daddy," she chirped.

"Good afternoon honey. How was school today," he asked.

"Same old, same old," She smiled sadly, one that didn't reach her eyes. Her smiles rarely did.

"Well what your mum and I have to tell you may change your mood," He told her, getting her slightly more excited.

"Okay?" She questioned him.

"This came in the mail for you today," He handed her an opened envelope. She took it carefully, curious as to what she was going to read. She took the parchment out and opened it as she began to read.

_"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Hermione Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

_Deputy Headmistriss._

Hermione's eyes were wide with shock. She couldn't believe it was true, it wasn't like she could ever be a witch. She was a nobody. A person that was left in the back of a room, forgotten. Always the person who was picked last for gym class. There was no way she was a witch. Was there?

"Hermione?" She heard a voice call, but this voice wasn't one she recognized. It was coming from a tall, stern-looking woman that had her hair up in a bun. "I know what you are thinking right now, that you don't think you're actually a witch, but you are. You're what we call a muggleborn. A person with nonmagical parents, who's a witch. You're special Hermione," The witch spoke to her the words she had known since she was little.

The images of her being teased in every grade level she was ever in flashed through her mind. The feeling of being forgotten when she was left to sit on a swing alone, with no one to talk to. Only her book in hand as the time progressed. The books eventually got bigger, as did Hermione. This world just opened up more books to her. She smiled as she thought of all the learning possibilities.

"When can I go shopping for the book list?" Hermione asked in a hopeful voice as her parents gave her knowing smile.


End file.
